


the artwork in the museum: me edition

by belindarimbi13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13
Kudos: 2





	the artwork in the museum: me edition

> I romanticize pain.  
> I paint my wound in rosy shade and I write poems around it,  
> like an art.  
> I use my tears to mix colours, because I'm tired with red and orange cannot be brought out without yellow.  
> I draw sunset in heaven, instead of fire in hell.  
> Anger is my fuel to brush my canvas, cleaning it from whatever remains from the last masterpiece I create in my breakdown.  
> I'm tattooing Latin phrases upon my skin, because I grow to hate the demeaning insults in my own language.  
> I say, "No bastard could bring me down!" in a voice I cannot physically use.  
> I'm a painter, I'm a poet, and simultaneously I'm the artwork itself.  
> I'm the gallery of unseen nightmares and unforgotten memories.  
> I'm the whole museum of untold stories about suffering.  
> I could be standing here with open door, yet still no tickets for sale.  
> These works of art, are not for anyone's eyes to see.

—b, 23/11/19


End file.
